Too Much Pressure
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: Whilst watching a movie things get too much for Tweek. But Craig knows how to fix it ;   Pairing: Tweek or Craig and Tweek.    R&R Please


"Tweek it's on!" Craig called, sitting on the floor infront of their blue couch, looking at the tv infront of him.

Tweek was currently in the kitchen doing something, that Craig rather not know about. He stopped doing it and turned off the light, leaving the whole house pitch dark apart from some light coming from the tv.

Tweek ran into the room, wearing only a large, baggy green shirt and some purple boxer shorts, and quickly sat next Craig. Craig shurgged and grabbed the popcorn he had prepared earlier.

"So this is the movie you wanted to watch, eh?" Craig said, watching the tv as the title showed up on the screen.

"Yeah! I saw it a-advertise and thought w-we could watch it together" Tweek replied with a joyful smile appearing on his face.

"Cool. Let's see if it is as amazing as it seems" Craig said, turning the volume up a notch.

The movie was about two vampire lover being killed by the boy's vampire father, who goes mental due to his wife leaving him. It's called, A Vampire dad gone mad! One of the most viewed movies of the year.

Craig loved vampire movies and is also a secret softy for romance. If you put vampires and romance together, you excite Craig. Tweek on the other hand is quite scared of vampires but loves romance.

"Kiss her!" Tweek mumbled rather loud, before chewing on some popcorn like a cow.

"Shhh! God damn it! I would like to actually hear the fucking movie!" Craig replied, putting his hand over Tweeks mouth for a few moments, before removing it.

"Sorry Craig" Tweek sighed.

They had just got to the scene in the movie, where the vampire couple are snogging eachother like theres no tomorrow. But what Tweek and Craig didn't know was that whilst the boy starts to move his hands down his girlfriends body, his dad bursts into the room with a chainsaw and kills them!

"Ooh! this is kinda turning me on" Craig said, biting his lip.

"Craig? Why did y-you just say that?" Tweek asked, feeling quite awkward.

"I always do. If i think something i tend to say it" Craig explained, gazing at the tv screen as he began to rub his crotch like a perve.

"Okay" Tweek said, with a slight sigh on the end.

They both carried on watching the movie, not knowing what was to happen.

"Craig, this is too much" tweek suddenly said, feeling quite on edge.

"What is?" Craig asked, not taking his eyes of off the movie for a second.

"This snogging b-business. It's too much p-pressure! I can n-never be like that with you because i-i'm a guy and so a-are you!" Tweeked twitched.

"Yeah, we can do it too! It's called being gay, like we are anyway. That doesn't mean we can't do things straight couples do" Craig chuckled.

As soon as he said that, it was the dramatic moment on tv. Tweek screamed and ran into the bathroom near the kitchen.

Craig sighed and turned of the movie and tv before headed on after Tweek.

Craig followed Tweek but he went into the bathroom and locked and shut the door. Craig sighed and then knocked on the door heavily.

"Tweeks, let me in"

"No! t-Theres more pressure!"

"How is there more?" Craig asked "Come on. Let me in please"

Craig almost chocked on the word. Please; he hate that word.

After a few moments of silence Tweek opened the door. He was sat on the toilet, still wearing only a large, baggy green shirt and purple boxer shorts and crying like a little baby.

"Answer me Tweek"

"I don't wanna be in a romantic moment like the couple in the movie, if you dad is going to kill us with a bloody c-chainsaw! So...Much...Pressure!"

Tweek began to cry and held his right sleeve to his right eye. Craig sighed and rushed in and kissed him. Mainly to shut him up. Tweek opened his eyes and Craig let go.

"My dad is not going to do that, Tweek"

"How do you know, Craig?"

"Cause he doesn't live with me now, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Craig. I feel a lot b-better" Tweek smiled, wiping his tears.

"I bet our romantic scene would be better though"

"How do you know, Craig?"

"'Cause IT only involves the two of us"

"It only involves the two of us? what is IT?"

Craig suddenly pulled Tweek towards him and began to snog him deeply. Their mouths turning and tongues touching. Then using one leg, Craig kicked the door shut. The vibration of the door shutting made the 'disturb' sign turn around to 'do not disturb' and just as Craig had said...

...Their romantic scene was perfect!


End file.
